Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die Familie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Richy8964 (Diskussion) 5. Feb. 2010, 18:05:02 Moriarty Moin, hast du vielleicht einen Tipp, wie ich Moriarty unbemerkt töten kann? Ich möchte nämlich, dass Gob den Laden übernimmt. Danke im Vorraus, Der Mechanist Re: Erstellen Ja man tut was man kann wenn es kein andere machen will mach ichs gern.) (Oh Gott und wie du wahrseinlich mitbekommst muss ich mich aber erst ein bisschen mit Wiki beschäftigen um zurechtzukommen xD)--Volmat 13:05, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LanceVanceDances Auszeichnungen Bild:Bronze_500.png Bild:Silber_1000.png Bild:Gold_1500.png Bild:Platin_2000.png oder Alternativ: Bild:500bearbeitungen.png Bild:1000bearbeitungen.png Bild:1500bearbeitungen.png 2000bearbeitungen.png Wenn du so weitermachst hab ich noch mehr ... --Richy8964 Disku A 07:43, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ich hoffe, ich kann weiterhin helfen. LanceVanceDance 08:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Grautulation zu 1500+ bearbeitungen.!--Richy8964 Disku 11:12, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Damit überholst du mich wohl bald. und wie läufts so als Admin?--Richy8964 Disku 16:13, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp #''die'' Nuka-Cola und die Vault #Bitte keine Links löschen. #Dies ist eins der Wikis in denen der Artikelname im Artikel fettgedruckt wird. Also bitte nicht mehr rauslöschen. Danke für dein Verständnis! --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 22:38, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #Das mit den Artikeln hab ich vom vorherigen Bearbeiter übernommen. #Ich habe nur die Links entfernt, von denen keine Seite bestand bzw. die keinen Sinn ergaben (z.B sowas "und dann gingen sie weg") #Okay, in dem anderen Wiki bin ich ziemlich aktiv und da wird der Artikelname nur ein Mal fettgedruckt. Ich hab die meisten Seiten mal auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik überprüft, deshalb waren es auch gleich so viele auf einmal^^ LanceVanceDance 07:37, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #OK #Lass die besser da. uns fehlen viele artikel und ich habe noch keine Liste eingerichtet, die anzeigt welche wichtigen artikel fehlen (die sinnlos sollst du natürlich löschen) #Ich weiß ich war auch mal im deutschen GTA Wiki aktiv --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 08:31, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau mal ob ich noch ein paar Artikel hinzufügen kann, damit das Wiki hier ein bisschen voller wird^^ LanceVanceDance 17:16, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Wär Perfekt! : - ) Du kommst ja im moment viel in unseren Artikeln rum, deshalb würd ich vorschlagen, dass du alle Minderwetigen Artikel mit markierst. (für mehr infos: Projekt:Qualitätssicherung)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 09:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Mach ich, vorallem die Artikel, in denen nichts steht. LanceVanceDance 10:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Wenn du ingame screenschots machst entferne bitte vorher das HUD über die konsole (^=Konsole aktivieren, tm eingeben, enter drücken und dann den Screenschot machen)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 14:40, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, merk ich mir. LanceVanceDance 14:43, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Waffe Ich hab die Vorlage:Waffe fertiggestellt. Schau vorbei wenn du sie brauchst.--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 07:30, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re: Metrostationen Ich würde sogar dazu tendieren das ganz English zu machen. Also Metro Station Stationsname. Z.b: Metro Station Faragut West--Richy8964 Disku A 20:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ich mach dann leg dann eine Übersichtsseite in der Kategorie:Metro Stationen an. Es wär vll besser eine speziell auf DC. angelegte Seite zu erstellen--Richy8964 Disku A 20:52, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok schaus dir mal an.→Kategorie:Metro Stationen--Richy8964 Disku A 21:09, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Jaaa, so mach ich das au ;). Aber die Tabelle und das bild hab ich erlichgesagt außem wikipedia geklaut^^ --Richy8964 Disku A 21:41, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, trifft aber trotzdem zu :D Ich mach dann mal weiter mit den Metros =) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimpak hab jetzt mal nur ne weiterleitung erstellt. soll ja leute geben, die das falschschreiben.- --Richy8964 Disku A 20:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grüße Ja, wenn auf der Arbeit wenig los ist, schaue ich mnal hin- und wieder rein. ;-) --Spoox79 12:48, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe gerade, dass du begeisteter GTA-Spieler bist. Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich wollte mir GTA 4 für den PC holen, hab aber gelesen, dass man sich aus "Sicherheitsgründen" auf 3 verschiedene Seiten anmelden muss. Ist das immer noch so? Das Spiel ist ja schon etwas älter. Was sind das für Seiten. Finde ich blöd, dass man sich da irgendwo anmelden muss. --Spoox79 13:00, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Supermutanten. nuja, auf der englischen seite gibts ja noch eine unterteiling ins supermutantenbiester( heißen sie doch??) Herr der Mutanten usw.... ich kanns auch machen, hab aber zZ nich soo viel Zeit für Ja hab ich mir auch gedacht wenn kein anderer irgendwelche Seiten erstellt mach ich das gern Und naja ich glaub auch nicht wirklich das wir jemals an das englische Wiki rankommen werden denn die haben ca. 8000 Artikel und wir grad mal 800 xD Naja vllt. kommen irgendwann mal ein paar neue Mitglider die uns helfen. Bilder Hochladen Ich hab die nachricht auf meiner seite: *Hello, Currently photo uploading is disabled on all of Wikia for system maintenance. Sorry for the inconvenience and please upload your photos after! Best, Sarah@Wikia (help forum | blog) 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ich habs aber trotzdem probiert und bei mir scheint es zu funktionieren. falls es weiterhin so bleibt frag mal MtaÄ --Richy8964 Disku 21:03, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für das Lob Bin erst gestern auf diese Seite gestoßen und habe erstmal einfach nur gestaunt wie viel hier schon an Ödlandwissen angesammelt hat. in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie einfach man selber mitmachen kann mußte ich es einfach mal ausprobieren. Verfasse gern mehr Beiträge, kann nur keine Bilder anfügen (PS3..) und muß das mit den Links noch üben aber ansonsten ist hier ja noch Platz für Entdecker Gruß Vaultier 23:06, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin Ich würd dich gern zum Admin ernennen, unglücklicherweise weiß ich aber nicht wie das geht. Ich werde mal MtaÄ fragen. Er hat mich damals zum Admin ernannt.--Richy8964 Disku 12:00, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Tja dann: :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :Du müsstest jetzt Admin sein! :--Richy8964 Disku 08:12, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) New Vegas Ich hab FoNV leider nur in der englischen Fassung und werde dich deshalb in nächster Zeit Wohl öffters, wenn das ok ist, nach den deutschen Bezeichnungen fragen. #Yes Man --Richy8964 Disku 16:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Danke dir!--Richy8964 Disku 08:29, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bräuchte noch den namen für das 9mm SMG und die 9mm Pistole und heißen die Securitrons im deutschen auch so?--Richy8964 Disku 09:23, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Englische Überseztung Hi, wenn ich einen Text von der englischen Schwesterseite übersetze kann bzw. muss ich das kennzeichnen? Maiskorn 18:21, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fallout-Wiki als Test-Wiki Hi LVD, ich schreib dir, weil du der zuletzt aktivste Admin des Wikis bist :-). Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir in zwei deutschsprachigen Wikis einen Beta-Test einer neuen Werbeform durchführen - eines davon ist das Fallout-Wiki. Nutzer können direkt "gesponserte Links" und Banner kaufen. Ziel ist es unter anderem a) thematisch passendere Werbung im Wiki anzuzeigen und b) langfristig Werbung so zu verändern, dass sie weniger aufdringlich ist. --Avatar 11:03, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke und Vorlagen Danke für dein Lob,ich finde du bist auch sau gut.Du verdienst schon eine vierte Aufzeichnung.MfG Romanrockt 22:03, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Seite Löschen Hi,du als Admin kannst du die Seite löschen die Überschrift ist falsch -->http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Top-Stars Danke Romanrockt 08:24, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi LanceVanceDance du willst mir helfen? :D Hi, da ich derzeit ein Fallout Online Portal am aufbauen bin und du mich angeschrieben hast, dass du mir helfen willst, sage ich mal: gerne :D Hast du ICQ? Dann könnte man dort weiter reden. Oder meld dich auf FalloutOnline-Portal.de an :D Bis denne! Adminrechte Da du jetzt Adminrechte hast kannst du gerne auch mal auf der Titelseite den Vorgestellten Artikel ändern. (Vorzugsweise Laaaaaange-Top-Artikel.)--Richy8964 Disku 09:45, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Point Lookout hey Felix danke für die Korrektur^^ ich hab mir vorgenommen euren Point Lookout Wikki zu vervollständigen das es mein lieblings add On is. (Ich spiele 360) Und wenn du verbesserungsvorschläge für meine Arbeit hast schreib mir ok? Gut noch frohes schaffen^^ Новинки сотовой связи Ich überlasse dir die ehre :D --Richy8964 Disku 16:06, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hey, ich habe mal eine Frage zu New Vegas an dich. Also ich habe alles für Mr. House gemacht ausser die Bruderschaft töten. Ich mag die Bruderschaft gerne (bin gerade Paladin geworden (-: ) und deshalb will ich sie nicht töten. So habe ich Mr. House umgebracht und dann ist "Für die Rebublik" irgendwie fehlgeschlagen und und und. So jetzt ist der Ja-Sager in Mr. House Computer und der will das ich Kimbell beschütze und... Außerdem habe ich den Arzt "Arcade" als Begleiter und der will, dass ich die Versprengten zusammen rufe. Hätte ich die Story um es am Günstigsten zu machen, anders machen sollen oder passt das so? Ach ja Cäser hab ich getötet weil er mir auf die Nerven gegangen ist^^. Hoffe du kannst mich ein bisschen "beraten". MfG STIENKSTIEFEL New Vegas2 Hey cool, wie heißt es so schön:" Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn", nur dass ich ein ganzes Lager voller Körner gefunden habe, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. ( Nein, ich will damit nicht andeuten, dass ich ein Huhn bin) Frage: Hast du eigentlich MSN? Ich würde mal gerne mit dir über Fallout chaten, als immer Diskussionen zu schreiben STIENKSTIEFEL 18:37, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab dich geaddet auf msn. also ich bin online New Vegas 3 So jetzt bin ich komplett ratlos. Da ich ja neu anfangen hab müssen, bin ich zur RNK... jetzt will die RNK, dass ich die Stählernen töte, aber ich will sie ja nicht töten und auf einen Kompromiss können sie nicht eingehen, da es für das keine dialogoptionen gibt. Wenn ich dem Ja-Sager helfe scheitert "Für die Republik" was soll ich tun? STIENKSTIEFEL 17:48, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe die Bruderschaft ausgelöscht aber vergessen davor zu speichern und dann sah ich, 3 quests fehlgeschlagen! Das war scheiße^^ Schau mal an wer hier noch ist ^^! Hab mir Fallout 3 von einen Freund ausgeliehen und dann schau ich hier wo man die Supermutanten-Behemoths finden kann. Aber was sehe ich da: ,,LanceVanceDance hat einen Artikel bearbeitet" Lg Commander-GTA from GTA Wiki Ja, ich bin Admin hier. Also bearbeite ich öfters was. :D Felix. 11:01, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sag dann mal Hallo Hi, ich bin neu hier wollte nur sagen das diese Seite super ist für alle die mehr über das Fallout Universum wissen wollen und werde natürlich so gut es geht dabei helfen. P.S.: Richy 8964 hab zuspät den WIP Banner gesehen und den Artikel Miniatombombe weiter bearbeitet hab das meiste wieder rückgängig gemacht weil ich nicht in deiner arbeit rumfuschen wollte sorry Dann mal willkommen und viel Spaß auf der Seite. Denk in Zukunft doch daran, deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~) zu unterschreiben. ;) Felix. 10:51, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) nur eine kurze Frage wollte nur mal wissen wie man eine Inhaltsangabe einfügt habe das noch nicht herraus gefunden wenn jemand ein besseres Bild zum Hochleistungsofen hat, könnt ihr das gerne austauschen da ich nur die Konsolenversion besitze kann ich keine besonders guten Bilder machen Vault 87 Bewohner 14:26, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Inhaltsangaben werden automatisch erstellt, wenn du mehrere Abschnitte im Artikel erstellst. c; Felix. 16:02, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Artikel doppelt hab auf der einen seite gesehen das der Link Rad-Away rot war habe darauf hin eine Seite erstellen wollen als ich dann ein Bild hinzufügen wollte, hab ich gemerkt das es diese Seite schon gab, könnt dann meinen doppelten Artikel löschen? Bei der Seite Epoxidharz der Aliens hat sich ein kleiner Fehler eingeschlichen habe Epoxit anstatt Epoxid geschrieben kann das ändern? Vault 87 Bewohner 18:58, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du gehst einfach oben auf "Seite verschieben" und änderst deinen Fehler. Den doppelten Link kann ich löschen. Felix. 19:40, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Kann man eigentlich die Bilder von der englischen Fallout Wiki benutzen, weil ich noch einige benötige die ich komischer weise nur dort finde. Mein englisch ist nicht ganz ausreichend um die Lizenz zu übersetzen. Wäre um eine Antwort sehr dankbar Vault 87 Bewohner 15:08, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich kannst du auch Bilder aus dem englischen original Wiki nehmen. Felix. 16:48, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Fallout new vegas habe mir jetzt das lösungsbuch zu NEw Vegas gekauft. ISt echt empfehlenswerd. Es gibt zum Beispiel im Ödland einen Aufgebrochenen Kühlschrank, wo ein toter archäologe drinnen ist und nur noch sein Hut ist verwendbar-> klare anspielung auf Indiana Jones :) STIENKSTIEFEL 16:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke dass du mir bescheid sagst, aber das wusste ich schon (; Wildes Ödland ist wirklich ein sehr gelungenes Perk. :'D Felix. 11:10, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ach ja, das mit den Aliens ist auch geil im nordwesten STIENKSTIEFEL 16:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke für das Lob Allerdings muss ich gestehen, das ich manchmal aus 2 Sätzen 1 gemacht habe, weil mein Englisch nicht für alles reicht. Sobald die Sätze zu kompliziert aufgebaut sind, bekomm ich den Zusammenhang und was der Satz genau aussagen will, nicht ganz hin. Kann also sein, das ein paar Satzfehler drin sind. Vault 87 Bewohner 21:00, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann auch nicht immer alles zweifelsfrei übersetzen. Man muss manchmal Phantasie haben, aber eine so lange Seite hab ich bisher noch nicht erstellt. Gute Arbeit, weiter so. (; Felix. 21:09, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kleine (inzwischen große) Anfrage Hab eine neue Kategorieseite Namens Fallout: New Vegas Munition erstellt die man leichter finden kann. Die alte "FoNV-Munition Kategorieseite" hab ich erst nach langen suchen gefunden. Kommt doch keiner drauf das so einzugeben und so zu suchen. Die neue beinhaltet lediglich die Munition die neu in New Vegas ist, wie Panzerbrechende usw.. Habs mit Fallout: New Vegas Munition versucht, aber nichts. Es gibt ja auch eine allgemeine Seite die die Munition aus Fallout 3 und NV zeigt, da diese in beiden Spielen vorhanden ist. !!!Achtung ich will niemanden auf den Schlipps tretten!!! Somit ist in meinen Augen die alte, schwer zu findende Seite eigentlich nuzlos, warum alles doppelt und dreifach aufzählen? Denn auf der oben genannten alten Seite wird z.B. die 10 mm Munition nochmals '''erwähnt, obwohl sie '''schon auf der allgemeinen Seite '''vorhanden ist. Oder die '''Seite Munition schön in Tabellarischer Übersicht mit der gesamten Munition aus allen Fallout Teilen. Dann gibt es eine Seite die ebenfalls Munition heißt da wird nochmal alles aufgelistet oder auf Fallout 3 Munition nochmal. Jetzt kommts!!! Nur ein Vorschlag der Übersicht halber, eine allgemeine Seite mit sämtlicher Munition aus Fallout 3 und Fallout New Vegas, eine mit Fallout 3 eigene Muni z.B. Alienenergiezelle und eine für New Vegas eigene Munition z.B. Hohlspitzmunition usw!!! Genug der Kritik,trotzdem Danke Vault 87 Bewohner 04:15, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wir haben sowieso für alles zu viele Kategorien, auch haben wir die Kategorien "Fallout New Vegas NPC" und "Fallout New Cegas Charakter" gleichzeitig, aber leider weiß selbst ich nicht, wie man eine Kategorie endgültig entfernt. Ich hab schon ein paar gelöscht, aber die tauchen bei der Eingabe der Kategorien, wenn man danach sucht, wieder auf. Dein Vorschlag ist nicht so schlecht. Eine große Seite, auf der sämtliche Munition aufgelistet ist und nur noch die Kategorie:Munition, weil diese zu der großen Übersichtsseite führen würde. Hast du das so gemeint? Felix. 07:43, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt eine Kategoreiseite die ' Munition' heißt, anklicken, die ist zum beispiel überflüssig. Auf der gleichen Seite wird eine Seite aufgelistet, die ebenfalls Munition heißt (die ist gut schön Tabellarisch und übersichtlich, die Muni auflistet welche in beiden Fallout Spielen vorkommt), wo allerdings nochmal aufgelistet wird, aber diese Seite lassen und weiter ausbauen, nur die überflüssige Kategorieseite Munition löschen. Ach ja dann gibt es noch die Seite Fallout 3 Munition, die wie man es sich denken kann, komischer weise nochmal alles auflistet, auch überflüssig. Und die Seite FoNV-Munition gibt es auch noch, ja sie listet nochmal alles auf. Eine große Seite wo alles drin ist aus allen Fallout Spielen und wenn man auf eine Munition klickt wird man weitergeleitet zu einem Artikel, der beschreibt, wo diese Muni vorkommt und ein bischen Text die die Munition beschreibt und vielleicht eine kleine Tabelle mit ein paar werten wie in der englischen Wiki. Du müsstest es lediglich irgendwie hin bekommen die Überflüssigen Seiten raus zu bekommen, die bearbeitung kann ich dann übernehmen. P.S. Hab auf der Seite Munition (einfach in die Suchleiste eingeben), etwas vorbereitet damit du besser verstehst, was ich meine. Klick dann mal auf 5mm oder .50 MG Munition so meinte ich das. Gib mal bitte in der Suchleiste 5,56 Überschussmunition ein die Seite ist doppelt und könnte auch raus. Vault 87 Bewohner 10:56, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Datei Hallo Vance, (Ich probiere das mal im Deutchen Sprache...) Ich habe gesehen das du viele Bilder ladest zu den deutchen Fallout wiki. Sie kommen mich sehr bekannt vor. Viellicht ubersetzt von den Amerikanischer wiki? Ich habe die meiste dort gemacht. Aber es ist ganz ok, wir profitieren alle davon. Es gibt bei uns mehr gute Bilder, von beispiel Waffen. Diese sind gemacht von GhostAvatar, mit sehr hoche resolution. Grusse, Jspoelstra 20:07, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Keine Probleme, Felix, ich fuhle mich sogar ein bischen geert :). Du kannst sie ubersetzen. Kannst du vielleicht den Rest der Seite USA übersetzen, ich komme leider nicht mehr dazu! Grüße STIENKSTIEFEL 07:10, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich werd mal sehen wann ich dazu komme. Felix. 09:55, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wichtige Frage Mir ist diese Rote Schrift schon beim ersten Besuch der Seite Munition aufgefallen. Irgend etwas mit Referenzfehler, bekomm es auch net weg. Befindet sich unterhalb der Tabelle. Kannst du dir das mal anschauen? Danke Vault 87 Bewohner 02:42, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Seit geraumer Zeit steht, wenn ich ein Bild hochladen will,' Das Hochladen von Dateien wurde für dieses Wiki abgeschaltet.' Grübel!!! Vault 87 Bewohner 12:19, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC)